The present invention relates to a high-compression facsimile apparatus. In a facsimile apparatus of the present type a scanner scans an original document and produces binary data signals representing the document. In order to increase the transmission speed, the data signals are preferably compressed by run-length encoding or some other system and transmitted to a remote receiver. The receiver expands the compressed data signals and prints a reproduction or facsimile of the original document in accordance therewith.
Many data compression methods have been devised in the prior art, but none provide a very high degree of compression in combination with high image resolution and low distortion.